


Detective, magician and assassin get-along

by Camelia



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelia/pseuds/Camelia
Summary: Shuuichi, Maki and Himiko have some alone time together.





	Detective, magician and assassin get-along

Rosy lips touched his temple as he was watching a girl on his hips going up and down. His attention, earlier focused separately at the girl riding him, now shifted to redhead sitting on his side. 

He observed as Himiko made a pouty face. “Shuuichi, focus on me more.”

“A-ah, right, sorry”

His voice trembled a little, yet he did what he was told. He lifted himself from his half-sit on pillows and kissed a girl demanding his attention. Her lips spread lightly and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She still could a faint taste of strawberries she ate for dessert. It was sour, but simply intoxicating. 

Shuuichi broke their kiss first. He lowered his head to girl’s neck and nibbled the fair skin. He used his teeth to grasp skin firmly, but softly enough to not leave a mark. He moved his hand to stroke Himiko’s stomach, swiftly moving it lower and lower until his whole palm covered girl’s womanhood. He started rubbing his hand against it, in the same time moving his mouth to her breast, licking around nipple, then finally closing his lips around it and sucking on it. She tensed and straightened up under his touch, tilting her head back to moan. 

Hearing it only made him blush harder. Even though this wasn’t the first time all three of them were having sex together, it still made him abashed to actually realize he was able to pleasure any of the girls with his potentially non-existing love-making skills. 

He moved his hand a little to find Himiko’s entrance. He pulled one of the fingers inside her as her arms circled his head into closer embrace. He could hear her fast heartbeat and feel her inner warmth on his finger. He added another finger and tried to move them both in steady rhythm. Himiko was making small gasps and moved her hips on her own to meet his movements, never pushing him out of her embrace.

Suddenly, Shuuichi felt a hand on his forearm and stopped his movements. This made both him and Himiko focus on the third person. Maki looked at Himiko with her eyes diluted with lust and asked “Do you want to switch position?” 

Himiko nodded and Maki moved to Shuuichi’s side. Himiko finally set Shuuichi free from her embrace and crawled to take Maki’s previous spot. She pushed Shuuichi’s cock down to his stomach and used her hand to spread her lower lips. She shifted in her seat slightly, until her vulva covered his member. She started moving back and forth, rubbing them both together.

Meanwhile Maki took Shuuichi’s hands and placed it on her breasts, encouraging him to grope it. Boy reluctantly did it, rubbing his palm around her perky nipples, receiving a choked breath as a response. He wanted to do more to her though, pleasure her more than this.

“Sit on my face, Maki.” 

Girl looked at him, surprised, but then smiled and nodded. She pushed him down on bed, moving accordingly until she was above him. She placed her knees on either side of Shuuichi’s head, locking him in his current position.

Not sure where he should place his hand, Shuuichi moved them to Maki’s buttcheeks and squeezed them slightly. He lifted his head and stuck out his tongue, moving it along her lower lips and tasting her juices. He lifted up some more and started licking the whole area of her entrance, sucking on the clitoris and pushing his tongue inside her. Maki would move her hips accordingly to his moves, getting even more friction. 

Shuuichi however, had a problem to focus solely on Maki. He could feel the tight knot in his stomach as he unconsciously moved his hips to meet Himiko’s movements. The girl took it as encouragement to move faster. Before he could warn her in any way, it was already too late.

His cum spill all over his stomach. Seeing it, both Maki and Himiko moved away from him to give him some space to recover. When the aftershock passed, he only felt embarrassment. He came first, leaving both girls unsatisfied. 

Detecting his feelings, Himiko cackled with confidence. 

“Don’t worry about it, Shuuichi! We can take care of ourselves, right, Harumaki?” 

Other girl only added “Yeah, sure”, which wasn’t convincing to him at all. She looked at the face he was making in this moment though, and smiled. She kissed him reassuringly on the cheek and moved to Himiko. Other girl stood up and resolutely jumped into other girl’s embrace. She sat on Maki’s thighs and, wasting no time, reached her hand to push her fingers into Maki. The other girl did the same.

Shuuichi watched with dazed eyes as two girls were fingering each other and exchanging short tongue kisses. Himiko leaned on Maki to rub their breasts together, which made them both visibly shiver. Their gasps were getting louder and they moves were getting more erratic. Shuuichi, not sure what he could do to them, only observed the whole scene from the side.

Finally they both came - first Himiko, letting a strained moan into air, then Maki, closing her eyes and biting her lips. Girls embraced each other, waiting until their breaths calm down enough for them to take any action. When it happened, they smiled at each other and shared one more kiss, slow and leisure this time. They looked at Shuuichi and Maki called him to move closer with a nod.

Following girls’ request, Shuuichi crawled closer to them. He lifted his hands to their waists, putting them both into his embrace. Maki and Himiko made use of it and each of them kissed him once more, making the boy forget about his previous anxiousness.

They took a look at the state of their bodies and their surroundings. Man, they sure made a mess tonight. 

“Shower first?”

“Shower first.”

They all agreed on it and stood up, heading towards the bathroom.


End file.
